Who Is Emmeline Vance
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emmeline Vance and who she is... Dumbledore Bashing! If you don't like don't read! Written for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Club on Hogwarts School or Witchcraft & Wizardry forum! This story may be slightly AU!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **(Silver) Emmeline Vance:** _(d. Summer 1996) was a member of the first and second Order of the Phoenix. She most likely fought in several battles of both wars, and was also a member of the Advance Guard that retrieved Harry Potter to 12 Grimmauld Place._

Challenge: Write about and develop the unknown character of Emmeline Vance.

 **Word Count: 1,049 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Emmeline Vance shook her head as she watched Albus Dumbledore leave. She didn't like the way he was acting or the things that he had been doing. She may believe in what the Order of the Phoenix was doing, but she didn't believe that Dumbledore's word was law. She had always been someone who could and would think for herself so there was no way she was going to blindly follow the man even if he had defeated a previous Dark Lord. No, she would do what she could and should when she could. She would not let the man stop her from doing something that she thought was right.

She stood up and made her way out of Grimmuald Place and to the Ministry. If she was going to do what needed to be done, then she needed to see and talk to Amelia Bones. When she saw her friend sitting at her desk in her office she let out a sigh of relief. She knocked lightly on Amelia's office door and stuck her head in. "Amelia, do you have a couple of minutes?"

Amelia looked up and motioned for Emmeline to come in and sit down. She waved her wand and shut her office door before turning back to her friend. "What can I do for you, Emmeline?"

Emmeline ran a hand through her hair. "As you know I joined Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix because I want to be doing something to end Riddle's terror. I had guard duty at Harry Potter's house overnight and while I was waiting on my relief this morning I heard his uncle and aunt abusing the boy. When I brought it up to Dumbledore he had the gall to tell me that it was alright and that it was for the Greater Good. I think that Dumbledore knows about Harry Potter's home life and is ignoring if not condoning it for some reason. I refuse to sit and/or stand back and let a teenage boy be abused for any kind of reason let alone Dumbledore's Greater Good. Something needs to be done and it needs to be quickly and quietly!"

Amelia's eyes hardened as she summoned the relevant paperwork and then set about filling it out. Once she had it filled out she looked at her friend. "I need your memories."

Emmeline nodded and thought about what she had heard and quickly pulled them out of her head. She watched as Amelia put them into a pensive that she put on her desk and went into. She knew that it would be a few minutes before Amelia was out of the pensive so she thought about just what she wanted to do right away. First and foremost, she wanted to get Harry out of the house he was currently. Secondly she wanted to take him somewhere to get a complete checkup and workup of him. Third she wanted to find out if he even knew his heritage. Lastly she wanted to make sure that he got placed in a loving and caring home. Then and only then would she deal with Dumbledore and tell him exactly what she thought of him and his actions.

She was an honest person in actions and in words so she expected everyone else to be as well. She couldn't and wouldn't condone someone lying through words or actions and she always called them out on it. This would be no different because she refused to let it be different. She would do whatever she could for Harry because he deserved no less. She had no doubt that Amelia would help her make sure that Harry was done right by. She sat back in her seat as she saw her old friend come out of the pensive and sit down hard with rage in her eyes. "Now you see why I think Dumbledore is condoning what is happening to young Harry Potter."

Amelia nodded sharply. "Yes, I see. I will be putting a stop to it, Emmeline. I won't sit back and let a child be hurt for any reason. I will handle it from here. I promise you that I will get that young man out of that house. I know that you want to be involved, but right now you can't afford to be because I intend to go after Dumbledore and Harry Potter's relatives with everything that I have. I need to keep quiet about who told me about the abuse until the trials so that Dumbledore doesn't try anything. Understand?"

Emmeline groaned, but nodded because she knew that what Amelia said was the truth. "Let me know how the young man is doing, Amelia. Also look into Sirius Black's arrest because he was sent to Azkaban with no trial, Amelia. It needs to be dealt with."

She waited until Amelia nodded once more and then left Amelia's office through her floo. Once she was at home she set into motion things that would end the war once and for all. She was going to make sure that Harry Potter didn't have to do the job that an adult wizard or witch should do. She wouldn't let a young man kill someone just because Dumbledore had told him that he had to. No, she would make sure that it ended once and for all without Harry Potter having to have a death on his conscious. She wasn't going to allow Dumbledore to make a martyr out of a young boy who already killed Tom Riddle aka Voldemort once before.

She would make sure that Dumbledore regretted ever trying to set Harry Potter up to die. She would make sure that the whole wizarding world found out just what Dumbledore let be done to the Boy-Who-Lived. She would make sure that Dumbledore regretted ever ignoring her warnings about what was going on and about Sirius Black. She would set right the wrongs that Dumbledore did all in the name of his Greater Good and make him realized just how big of an idiot and fool that he is. The reason that she would do all that is because that is just what kind of person she was and how she expected those she considered friend and/or colleagues to act and be as well.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I liked writing this one... Hope you all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
